Houreita
by eeehri
Summary: Fluffimainen Spamano: Espanja on kuumeessa, eikä Romano ole iloinen joutuessaan pitämään huolta toisesta.


_A/N:_ Kyllä, saatte kärsiä taas XD Ei ehkä parasta laadultaan, mutta.. Kertokaa toki jos kaipaa mielestänne jatkoa tai jos oli ihan hyvä näin.

•••

"Hitto sinun kanssasi!"

"Romanoo.. tiedät etten minä tahallani.."

Jalkaansa polkeva Romano suorastaan hohti kiukkua, painaen sitten tuhahtaen kätensä puuskaan ja tuijottaen sängyllä makaavaa Espanjaa vähintäänkin syyttävästi.

"Kehtaatkin tulla kipeäksi silloin kun minun olisi tarkoitus.. vain olla!" Romano puhisi, sillä häntä ei tosiaankaan huvittanut passata espanjalaista talvilomalla. Espanjan oli tarkoitus olla se, joka passaisi häntä, eikä toisinpäin.

"Mutta Romano, ainahan sinä vain olet.." Espanja naurahti hyväntahtoisesti, mutta yskänpuuska vaiensi hänet nopeasti. Romano säpsähti toisen yskiessä, sillä hänellä ei tosiaankaan ollut hajuakaan, mitä toisen hyväksi tehdä. Eihän se ollut kuin kuume ja yskä, mutta Romano kun ei ollut näihin asioihin erikoistunut.. Espanja oli harvoin kipeänä, ja Romanon ollessa kipeä Espanja oli aina pitänyt hänestä hyvää huolta. Niin että kai Romanonkin sitten kuuluisi pitää puolestaan huolta toisesta, vaikka ei hän kyllä ääneen mietteitään lausuisikaan.

"Ole nyt vain hiljaa, idiootti", Romano tuhahti, napaten kuumemittarin Espanjan käden alta sen piipatessa.

"Pitelet sitä väärin päin", Espanja lausahti käheällä äänellään, ja Romano käänsi mittarin punastuneena, mutisten kirosanoja toiselle. Kääntäessään mittarin Romano kuitenkin huomasi sen olevan _nyt_ väärin päin, joten hän käänsi sitä toisen kerran, nyt punaisena raivosta. "Mitä oikein yrität, ääliö!" Romano sähähti, mutta Espanja vain kallisti päätään kysyvänä. Romano tajusi mittarin näkyneen Espanjalle väärin päin, joten tottakai typerys oli luullut mittarin olleen väärin päin Romanolle. Syvä huokaus.

Ja huokaisulle oli kunnon syykin, sillä toisen kuume tosiaan oli korkea. Ei mitenkään vaarallisen korkea, mutta ihan tarpeeksi korkea siihen, että Espanja oli tuomittu vuoteeseen joksikin aikaa. Romano huokaisi, laskien kuumemittarin pöydälle sängyn vierellä ja laskien kätensä lanteilleen. "No, lepo on kai paras lääke", Romano mutisi, mutta muisti sitten kuuman juotavankin auttavan. Italialainen kääntyi lähteäkseen alakertaan, mutta tunsi Espanjan tarttuvan häntä kädestä. Romano vilkaisi kysyvänä - joskin ärtyneenä, kuten aina - Espanjaa, joka katsoi häntä kuumeen samentamilla silmillään.

"Romaa, älä mene, en minä oikeasti tahallani kipeäksi tullut.."

"No joo joo, enköhän minä nyt sen verran tajunnut! Ja en minä nyt mihinkään muualle kuin alakertaan ole menossa, joten päästä irti!"

"Mutta haluaisin että olisit siinä.." Espanja yritti vielä, mutta Romano vetäisi helposti kätensä irti toisen otteesta. "Että oletkin idiootti, menen vain hakemaan juomista sinulle!" Ja niine hyvineen nuorempi marssi ovensuulle, mutta Espanja ennätti vielä sanoa jotakin ennenkuin brunette katosi huoneesta.

"En minä nyt olettanut meidän suhteemme niin läheinen olevan, että ajatuksiasi voisin lukea.."

Ovi paukahti kiinni, ja palatessaan alakerrasta Romano tajusi lukinneensa itsensä ulkopuolelle. Espanja oli nimittäin nukahtanut eilisiltana _Romanon_ huoneeseen, sillä mokoma oli muka ollut _yksinäinen_ ja tullut Romanon viereen nukkumaan. Ja Romanon huoneen ovi nyt sattui tietystä syystä omaamaan lukon, jonka pystyi lukitsemaan vain sisäpuolelta. Ja Romano oli vahingossa lukinnut itsensä ulkopuolelle, kun oli sillälailla paiskannut oven kiinni. Piru vie.

"Avaa ovi, typerys", Romano huusi oven läpi, painaen sitten korvansa ovea vasten kuullakseen toisen vastauksen. Espanja kun ei liiemmin voinut tuossa kunnossa huudella. Vastausta ei kuitenkaan kuulunut, joten Romano laski höyryävän kupin syrjempänä olevalle pöydälle hakaten sitten ovea. "Kuuletko, idiootti!"

Romano rauhoittui kuuntelemaan, josko nyt saisi vastauksen, ja nojasi oveen. Mitään ei taaskaan kuulunut, joten Romano oli jo aikeissa huutaa, kun ovi yhtäkkiä aukesikin ja Romano rojahti lattialle Espanjan jalkoihin. Espanjan hilpeä, joskin hieman käheäksi muuttunut nauru kantautui Romanon korviin, ja brunette painoi kätensä korvilleen. "Jos et olisi kipeä, niin saisit olla varma että saisit kuulla kunniasi.." Romano mutisi, mutta Espanja oli ojentanut hänelle kätensä, jotta voisi vetää Romanon takaisin pystyyn. Romano vilkaisi arasti Espanjan hymyileviä kasvoja, tarttuen sitten hetken epäröinnin jälkeen toisen käteen.

Romano pääsi jaloilleen, mutta huomasi sitten Espanjan huojahtavan hieman. Romano tarttui kiireesti toisellakin kädellään Espanjasta tukeakseen toista. Espanja nosti kätensä otsalleen ja naurahti hiljaa. "Huimaa vain hieman.." espanjalainen hymyilikin, ja Romano työnsi häntä sänkyä kohden. "Jaksatkin olla muka noin iloinen vaikka hädin tuskin pysyt pystyssä", Romano puhisi jälleen, tönäisten espanjalaisen sitten sängylle. Romano vetäisi kovakouraisesti peiton espanjalaisen ylle, astellen sitten hakemaan käytävään jätetyn kupin.

"Siinä. Parasta olla kiitollinen", Romano tokaisi, lyöden kupin Espanjan yöpöydälle niin että juoma oli roiskua yli. Ja kiitollinen Espanja oli, sen näki jo pelkästään hymystä tuon suupielillä. Romano käänsi pikaisesti katseensa pois, sillä hänen poskillaan oli ärsyttävä tapa punehtua toisen hymyillessä. Tai oikeastaan Espanjan hymyillessä _tuolla lailla._ Ei kiitollisena, vaan.. jotakin erilaista siinä hymyssä nyt vain oli. Espanja kun hymyili jatkuvasti, ja aina välillä jotenkin.. erilailla. Romano pudisteli päätään, ärähtäen. Kenties Espanjan kuume oli tarttunut häneen hämärien ajatuksien vuoksi.

"Auttaisitko?" Espanja kysyi säälittävästi, ja yhtäkkiä tuon naamalla olikin koiranpentuilme leveän hymyn sijasta. Romano punehtui yhä enemmän, kädet jälleen puuskassa.

"M-missä muka? Kyllä sinä nyt itse osaat juoda!"

"Mutta", Espanja aloitti anelevalla äänellä, "juotinhan minäkin sinua kun pienenä olit kip-"

"OKEI, okei", Romano parahti, vaientaakseen Espanjan. Ja jälleen toisen huulilla oli se viaton hymy, jonka Romano yritti pudistaa päästään nappaamalla mukin käsiinsä. Mutta jälleen hän joutui kohtaamaan toisen kasvot, ja joutuisi vielä.. no, auttamaan häntä.

"Saat kyllä itse pidellä tätä", Romano tuhahti, ja Espanja suostui ottamaan mukin käsiinsä. Romano tuki toisen päätä varovaisesti, katsellen muualle toisen juodessa. Juominen kesti, ja Romano vilkaisi varovaisesti Espanjaan. "Miten hitaasti sinä oikein juot?" italialainen huokaisikin, ja Espanja vilkaisi toiseen, keskeyttäen juomisen. Ennenkuin kipeänä oleva ehti vastata mitään, Romano oli jälleen puhunut. "Juo nyt vaan."

Espanjan kiharaiset hiukset tuntuivat kovin vierailta vasten Romanon sormia, vaikka Espanja oli ollut hänen lähellään.. no, aina. Espanjan juotua Romano veti kätensä pois, laskien tyhjän kupin pöydälle. Romano oli unohtanut äkäisyytensä hetkeksi, ja vetikin peiton paremmin Espanjan päälle. "Kiitos, Roma", Espanja hymyili. "Teit mehun ihan väärin, mutta se oli silti hyvää~"

Oli kai liian aikaista sanoa, että Romano oli unohtanut äkäisyytensä.

Illalla Romano tuli taas tarkistamaan Espanjan voinnin, ja löysi toisen unten mailta. Kädet puuskassa hän istahti sängynlaidalle, katsellen toisen nukkuvia, kuumeisia kasvoja. Nuorempi pyyhkäisi pari tummaa hiuskiehkuraa pois toisen otsalta, huomaten Espanjan otsan todella olevan kuuma. Romano nousi hakemaan kostean rätin, jonka asetteli sitten toisen otsalle, ja istahti sitten takaisin leveän sängyn reunalle. Hänen olisi luultavasti parasta nukkua Espanjan huoneessa, nyt kun hän sairasti. Romano ei halunnut viettää lomaansa vuodepotilaana.

Hän kuitenkin kellahti hetkeksi pitkäkseen, katsellen kattoaan. Espanjan olisi kai pitänyt syödä jotakin.. noh, kyllä kai toinen nyt osasi itsensä ruoassa pitää.

Romano oli aikeissa jättää toisen, mutta kääntyi vielä kyljelleen vilkaisemaan toiseen. Ja kääntyessään Romano oli saada sydänkohtauksen, sillä Espanja oli hänen huomaamattaan kääntynyt Romanoon päin, ja nyt heidän kasvonsa olivat ihan lähellä toisiaan. Espanja hymyili viehättävästi, ja Romano peruutti toisesta niin että oli vähällä pudota sängyltä.

"Helvetti soikoon!" Romano parahti, "ei tarvitse tuollalailla säikytellä.. taisiis, enhän minä säikähtänyt, mutta olisin voinut säikähtää.." Espanja naurahti, hyväntuulisena kuten aina.

"Anteeksi, mutta on vain niin harvinaista, että tulet vapaaehtoisesti kanssani sänk-"

"Hiljaa, saat sen kuulostamaan.. no, sellaiselta miltä sen ei tarvitsisi kuulostaa.. j-ja olin vain piipahtamassa, koska sinä olet täällä hiljaa kuin mikäkin raato!"

"Kauniisti sanottu", Espanja sanahti pirteästi, nousten sitten istumaan, tyynyihinsä nojaten. Romano kallisti kysyvänä päätään, kun Espanja siirtyi hieman syrjemmäs sängyllä. "Mihinkäs sinä olet menossa?"

"Ajattelin vain tehdä sinulle tilaa", Espanja sanoi viattomasti, ja Romano huokaisi. "Haluat siis tartuttaa minutkin, vai?" Romano kysyikin, kädet lanteillaan. Espanjan ilme muuttui miettiväksi, ja sitten hieman surkeaksi. "Ainiin.. no ehkei sitten.." hän sanoikin surkeana, ja Romano yritti tukahduttaa sisällään heränneet säälintunteet kynsin hampain.

"No, voin minä hetken tässä olla", Romano sihahtikin sitten, istahtaen sängyn reunalle. Espanjan ilme kirkastui, ja hän loikkasi lähemmäs toista. Romano istui ihan sängyn reunalla, joten oli vähällä keikahtaa alas, mutta pysyi pystyssä sillä ei ollut ehtinyt nostaa jalkojaan lattialta. Espanjan kädet olivat muutenkin kiertyneet tiukasti toisen lantion ympärille, joten eipä toinen siitä mihinkään olisi ihan heti pudonnut.

"H-hei, en yhäkään halua tartuntaa!" Romano ärähti tiukasti, yrittäen saada toisen kädet irti ympäriltään. Espanja vain naurahti hieman hykertäen. "Tulit joka tapauksessa sängylle asti, eli ihan sama mahdollisuus sinulla on saada tartunta nyt kuin äskenkin~", Espanja esitti teoriansa, laskien leukansa Romanon reidelle ja katsellen tuon kasvoja. Romanon teki mieli heilauttaa jalkaansa, jotta typeryksen pää siirtyisi kauemmas, mutta toinen näytti niin kuumeiselta ettei Romano tohtinut. Vaikkakin sen toinen olisi ansainnut.. Miten Espanja pystyi näyttämään noin huonovointiselta, vaikka käyttäytyi ihan normaalisti? Tosin olihan Espanja aina pirteänä, tapahtui mitä tapahtui, joten ehkä toisen persoonallisuudella vain oli osuutta asiaan..

"Tuo ei kyllä pidä paikkaansa, helpommin se tarttuu kosketuksessa kuin.. hei!" Romano yritti puhua järkeä Espanjaan, mutta toinen oli laskenut poskensa nuoremman jalalle ja ummistanut silmänsä. "Et varmana jää siihen tai mitään", brunette nurisi, ja vetäisi viimeinkin toisen kädet pois ympäriltään ja kohotti Espanjan päätäkin. Espanja ei reagoinut mitenkään, joten Romano tönäisi toisen sivummas. "Haista paska, et varmasti nukahtanut noin nopeasti!"

Mutta sairastavan rintakehä kohoili hitaasti nukahtamisen merkiksi. Romano hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä hetkeksi. Oikeastaan hyvä näin, nyt hän voisi mennä pois ilman että Espanja anoisi häntä jäämään. Ja ehkä Espanja olisi aamulla paremmassa kunnossa, kun nyt nukkuisi.

Romano veti peiton käsiinsä Espanjan viereltä peitelläkseen toisen - ihan vain siksi että toinen paranisi nopeammin, ettei Romanon tarvitsisi tehdä kaikkea yksin - mutta peitto olikin jäänyt osaksi toisen alle. Hetken Romano seisoi paikoillaan, tietämättä mitä tehdä. Ehkä jos hän vain vetäisisi peitettä tarpeeksi nopeasti, se liukuisi pois toisen alta.. Se vaikutti parhaalta keinolta, joten Romano otti tomaattikuvioisesta kankaasta kunnon otteen ja vetäisi peitettä.

Romano ei ollut odottanut peiton irotavan niin helposti, joten oli vähällä, ettei Romano horjahtanut taaksepäin. Se oli kuitenkin jo toinen kerta lyhyen ajan sisällä, kun italialainen sai pidettyä "taitavasti" tasapainonsa, ja Romano huokaisikin helpottuneena. Enää pitäisi vain heilauttaa peitto toisen ylle, mutta sitä tehdessään Romano menetti jälleen tasapainonsa. Peitto oli äskeisessä kompuroinnissa kiertynyt hänen jalkansa ympärille, ja Romanon vetäistessä sitä se oli kampannut hänet. Onnea ei ollut mukana loputtomiin, mutta tälläkertaa Romano ei horjahtanut taaksepäin.

Espanja hätkähti hereille Romanon lysähtäessä hänen vatsalleen. "Ah, Romano, kyllä minä sinulle aamiaista laitan, ei sinun enää tarvitse vatsalleni hyppiä.." Espanja sopersi Romanon kompuroidessa pois toisen päältä, punaisena naamaltaan.

"En minä aamiaista halua, nyt on ilta, ääliö! Ja en minä vatsallesi hyppinyt, sinun typerä peittosi vain.. olit jättänyt peittosi lattialle ja kompastuin siihen!" Romano valehteli, napaten peitteen vielä kerran käsiinsä ja heilauttaen sen toisen ylle.

"Nuku nyt että vihdoinkin paranet, idiootti." Espanja hymyili kirkkaasti, vaikkei ollut avannut silmiään koko tapahtumasarjan aikana. "Tulit siis peittelemään minut? Miten kilttiä, Romano. Ja suloista", Espanja hymisi unisena, ja taisi nukahtaa jälleen samantien.

Jos Espanja ei olisi nukahtanut, olisi Romano tömistellyt tiehensä, mutta nyt kun hän oli periaatteessa yksin jäi hän seisomaan sängyn vierelle. Hän katsoi Espanjan nukkuvia kasvoja, ja huokaisi. "Tyhmä, miksi menit nukahtamaan.. olisin voinut vielä huutaa sinulle.." Romano mutisi hiljaa, epäröiden hetken, mutta kumartui sitten nukkuvan ylle ja kosketti ruskettuneen tummia hiuksia. Espanja oli talvisinkin ruskea kuin mikäkin rannalla viikon köllötellyt turisti. Kiharat hiukset tuntuivat pehmeiltä, vaikka olivatkin menettäneet tavanomaisen tuuheutensa sairastamisen vuoksi.

Romano ei voinut olla miettimättä, miksi hän näin teki. Hänen oli pitänyt vain kävellä ulos ovesta, mutta olikin jäänyt.. silittämään toisen hiuksia. Niin, _silittämään._ Romano nosti ripeästi kätensä ylös, jälleen punastuneena. Hänen kätensä ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt nousta kovin ylös, sillä Espanjan viileä käsi oli tarttunut siihen.

"Mitä si-" Romano ärähti oitis, mutta Espanja päästi irti Romanon kädestä peittääkseen suunsa yskiessään. "Kuiskaan sinulle", Espanja sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, ja hämmentynyt Romano laski päätään lähemmäs toista. Espanja veti toisella kädellään toisen päätä vielä hieman lähemmäksi, mutta käänsikin Romanon päätä siten, että sai painettua pikaisen suukon tuon huulille.

Romano oli oitis pystyssä ja astahtanut taaemmaksi, pyyhkien kiireisesti huuliaan kämmenselällään. "Idiootti! Sinun piti.. hemmetti, pitäisihän minun sinut tuntea!" Romano huusi toiselle, joka vain nauroi kevyesti. "Anteeksi, unohdin mitä minun piti sanoa", Espanja lausahti ystävällisesti, mutta sai vastaukseksi Romanon loittonevat askeleet. Espanja kietoutui peittoonsa paremmin, puhuen tyynylleen.

"Hyvää yötä, Roma."

Romano oli melkeinpä juossut portaat alakertaan, ja istui nyt keittiössä, naama pöydälle iskettynä. Keittiön kello tikitti seinällä, muistuttaen Romanoa siitä, että hänkin voisi mennä nukkumaan.

Mutta se.. se tyhmä Espanja! Miksei hän vain voinut antaa Romanon olla, vaan oli aina.. tuollainen. Romano nosti päätään ylös, kävellen sitten jääkaapille. Hän söisi jotakin, unohtaisi äskeisen, ja painuisi nukkumaan. Ja huomenna Espanja olisi terve ja Romano voisi vetää häntä kunnolla turpiin. Jos toinen siis muistaisi koko asiaa - hyvällä tuurilla Espanja olisi unohtanut koko asian, olihan hän ollut jo niin uninen.

Jääkaapissa ei kuitenkaan tuntunut olevan mitään mielenkiintoista, sillä Espanja ei ollut käynyt kaupassa ollessaan vuodepotilaana. Ja eihän se tietenkään ollut Romanon asia tehdä ostoksia, Espanja joutaisi ihan hyvin huomenna kauppaan. Romanon kääntyessä pois jääkaapilta ja potkaistessa oven kiinni jalallaan italialainen oli kuitenkin havaitsevinaan liikettä pihalla. Romano jähmettyi aloilleen, tuijottaen ikkunasta pihalle. Pihalla seisoi selvästikkin tumma hahmo, ja Romano nielaisi kuuluvasti. Kuka se oli? Mitä hän täällä teki? Murtovaras?

Romano hiipi eteiseen, ja sama hahmo näkyi eteisenikkunastakin. Jos Romano napsauttaisi ulkovalot päälle, näkisi hän kenties varkaan kasvot, ja saattaisi jopa säikäyttää hänet matkoihinsa. Mutta jos varas ei säikähtäisikään..? Romano veti syvään henkeä. Espanjasta ei luultavasti olisi mitään hyötyä nyt, joten.. joten hänen pitäisi vain toimia. Ja varmasti hän saisi Espanjalta kunnon tomaatteja huomenna, kun kertoisi, mitä oli tehnyt. Jäljet pihamaalla varmasti kelpaisivat Espanjalle todisteeksi siitä.

Niinpä Romano astahti eteisen seinän vierelle, laskien kätensä valokatkaisijalle, muttei vielä painanut sitä. Miksei tumma hahmo ollut liikkunut paljoakaan? Hän näkyi olevan kumartunut, mutta Romano ei saanut selvää, mitä ihmettä hän teki. Hetken paikoillaan seistyään Romano uskaltautui painamaan valot päälle.

Hahmo ei reagoinut valoon mitenkään, jatkoi vain.. lumen kaivamista. Romano siristi silmiään, ja tunnistaessaan hahmon hän ryntäsi pihalle.

"MITÄ HEMMETTIÄ SINÄ TEET?" Romano huusi vasten viileää tuulta, joka tervehti häntä ujeltaen. Nyt vasta Espanja keskeytti kaivuupuuhansa, joita oli tehnyt puutarhahanskoillaan. Yllään tuolla oli puoliksi päälle vedetty takki, jonka alla oli vain hänen yöpaitansa, ja jaloissaan hänellä oli vain yöhousunsa. Jaloissa.. _sandaalit!_

"Roma! Katsos, minä ajattelin.." Espanja aloitti pirteänä, mutta selvästi täysin kuumehuuruissa. Romano tarttui Espanjaa käsivarresta, riuhtoen tuon mukanaan takaisin sisälle. Espanja seurasi kuuliasesti, vaikkei ihan yhtä nopeasti astellutkaan kuin nuorempi.

"Idiootti! Oikeasti, olet täy-del-li-nen idiootti! Idiooteista idiootein!" Romano päästi suustaan saatuaan paiskattua oven kiinni. Romano värisi, sillä hän oli joutunut hakemaan toisen pihalta vain yövaatteissaan itsekkin. Espanja ei kuitenkaan tajunnut edes täristä, seisoi vain Romanon edessä pää kysyvänä kallellaan.

Romano vetäisi takin ja hanskat pois toiselta, ja Espanja otti sandaalinsa jaloistaan. Sitten Romano työnsi toisen rappusia kohden. "Mene takaisin sänkyyn. Ja jos et mene niin.." Romano mutisi, raahautuen sitten kiroillen keittiöön. Espanja nyökkäsi, lähtien nousemaan portaita yläkertaan.

Romano tuli hetken kuluttua perässä, käsissään höyryävät juomakupit. Hänen matkansa portaissa kuitenkin keskeytyi, sillä Espanja oli jäänyt istumaan portaisiin. Ja.. nukahtanut.

Romano tallasi espanjalaisen varpaita, mikä sai viidennen tallauskerran jälkeen Espanjan pään kohoamaan.

"Ylös siitä", Romano tuhahti ääni myrkkyä tihkuen, ja lopulta kaksikko pääsi makuuhuoneeseen asti.

Hiljaisuus vallitsi huoneessa kaksikon juodessa. Kuuma juoma sulatteli nopeasti jäätyneet raajat, ja Romano laski tyhjän kuppinsa äänekkäästi kolahtaen pöydälle.

Espanja oli jo juonut, ja istui sängyllä yhä kysyvän näköisenä.

"Kuinka nopeasti oikein joit?" Romano kysyi, mulkaisten toista sanojensa peräksi. "Tosin ei haittaa, vaikka olisitkin suusi polttanut." Espanja hymyili. "Ei, se oli parempaa kuin viime kerralla." Romano tuhahti, pistäen kätensä puuskaan. "Joten, miksi _ihmeessä_ olit ulkona?"

Espanja heilautti itsensä selälleen, veti peiton ylleen ja vilkaisi tuolilla sängyn lähellä istuvaan Romanoon. "Ajattelin vain istuttaa pari tomaattia", Espanja sanoi, niinkuin se olisi ollut täysin arkipäivinen asia. Romano tuijotti toista kulmat kurtussa, huokaisten. "Ehkä sinun pitäisi vain nukkua.."

"Ne olisivat olleet sinulle", Espanja sanoi vielä, kun Romano oli noussut lähteäkseen. Romano seisahtui jälleen paikoilleen, käsi ovenkahvalla.

"..Pitää kai mitata vielä kuumeesi", Romano lausahtikin, palaten takaisin Espanjan luokse.


End file.
